A Twist of Love
by WillYaoi4FanGirls
Summary: What happens when Roy makes a plan for fun that gets his lover into trouble?Small summary because the summary can ruin the storyWarnings: Yaoiaka: man on Man action baby!, Might as well be called Smut with a plot because there will be lots of smut
1. Desire of Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any part of this series... If I did wouldnt you have seen this fic on TV?

What happens when Roy makes a plan for fun that gets his lover into trouble?

Small summary because the summary can ruin the story  
Warnings: Yaoi(aka: man on Man action baby!!), Might as well be called Smut with a plot because there will be lots of smut

* * *

The young teen lay there, his long blonde hair sprawled out behind his head. He raised his metallic hand into the air and clenched it closed. It all seemed so empty to him, his hand, his leg, and his brothers temporary body, he just wanted them back to normal. For now though he desired something he could easily get, a human touch to his skin. Ed stood up and threw on his boots and red cloak. Al and Winry were still asleep and he was grateful, he couldnt have left Al alone.

Ed snuck out the door and headed to Roy Mustang's hotel room. The truth was that Ed and Roy had been secretly seeing each other for a couple months now. It all started when Ed needed information on the philosiphers stone, Mustang wanted something in return so he improvised. One thing led to another, now he ends up sleeping in Roy's bed about once a week. He couldnt complain, no one knew and even if they did they wouldnt care. A lot of people in the military had relationships like this. Always on missions, no time for romance or realtionships, things like this were rather common.

He knocked on the door with his flesh hand, not long after a clank followed along with rattle of the door handle. The door swung open and before him stood Roy Mustang, he was wearing his blue pants with a white dress shirt that was only half tucked in. His dark hair rested on his forehead just above his eyes, and he clearly needed to shave. "Ed, you should have told me you were coming I'm a mess." Roy rubbed his eye and stepped to the side permitting the boy enterance.

Ed pulled his cloak off and slipped in the room. "You look fine Roy, you dont need to impress me." He looked around, it was dark in this room but a small light was shining in the bedroom. A clock on the wall read '11:32', it wasnt terribly late but Roy always stayed up till 12 hoping Ed would come.

"Is everything OK Ed? This is the third time you've come this week, thats not like you." Roy slowly began to make his way to his small personal bar.

Ed was obviously offended by that comment and began to pull his cloak back on. "I'm fine Mustang, if you wanted me to leave you should have just asked." He slowly made his way to the door wanting to be stopped, but when he heard the small clank of his metallic hand hitting the handle through his glove he sighed. Although he soon felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, fingers interlocking on his chest, and a chin coming to rest on the top of his head.

"Don't call me 'Mustang' when you come over at this hour, you know I think it sounds cold." Roy smiled as that hand released its grip on the handle, and the small body began to lean back into him. He began to slowly walk backwards, bringing that small body with him. "Come on." Roy let his hands slide across the boy's chest pulling his cloak off his shoulders. Once the cloak was in a bundle on the couch He took Ed's and his own gloves off and tossed them on the table.

Now that his cloak was gone, Ed felt his skin tight black shirt being pulled off him. He slipped around in the taller man's arms untucking the half of his shirt that was tight in his pants. He clumsily unbuttoned the shirt untill it fell to the floor in a pile. Now that both of them were bare chested Ed pressed himself against the taller man's chest, soaking in the pleasure of being touched by another human.

Roy wrapped his arms around his visitor sliding his fingers up and down his spine, earning him a couple shivers. He could tell that Ed was trying not to touch him with his automail, so Roy slid one hand down the false arm and gripped the cold wrist. "Don't be self concious about this arm Ed. We are all fragile human beings, sometimes people lose limbs and they're replaced." He leaned down lightly placing his lips upon the other's, while walking backwards once again pulling Ed into the bedroom.

Ed parted his lips permitting the Flame Alchemist entrance into his mouth. As he felt the warm tongue enter his mouth, he soon began fighting for dominance. The taller man won dominance as usuall and his tongue soon began to massage the inside of his mouth. Ed whimpered lightly and gripped the back of his pants. He felt himself being spun around and pinned down on the bed, Roy's tongue swirling around in his mouth.

Roy slid his hands up the boys sides, grabbing both his wrists and pinning them above his head. He then transitioned his flesh wrist underneath the same hand that was holding the automail, holding down both wrists with one hand. His free hand began to travel along the small body, making its way down to his pants. He quickly and effortlessly unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, but he had to part lips with the teen's to get the pants completely off. Once unfastened he tugged and struggled with his own pants as well, but succeed in removing them and tossed them aside.

Ed felt his chest and neck being whipped and lashed by the man's tongue. He began to squirm when he felt two teeth grip his nipple. He let out a soft gasp as a cold hand slipped inside the wasteband of his boxers. When that cold hand touched his now full erection, he thrust his hips upwards. He soon felt a sharp pain in his neck and saw that Roy was now biting him. "W-what the hell?"

"Calm down 'Full Metal' you'll get what you want soon enough." Roy licked the soft spot on the his neck where he had bitten Ed, his fingers slowly sliding around his member. He watched as Ed tilted his head back and squirmed in pleasure, the expression on his face made him seem as if he were suffering. That turned on the predator in the Flame Alchemist, causing him to nibble at the boys collar bone. Feeling the small body quiver under his own sent Roy over the edge, he let go of the small wrists and basically tore Ed's boxers off of him.

Ed propped himself up on his elbows, slightly in shock from the cold air slapping on his body. Already the bigger man was completely naked and pressing down on him. He fell back down as he felt a hand slowly slide down his right thigh, he then felt a wet finger being placed at his entrance. Before he could protest Roy had his tongue in the in his mouth and the finger slowly began to enter him. One finger Ed could take easily, but as the second finger slowly began to enter him he whimpered softly.

Roy could feel the boy's body tightening around his fingers. They had never truly had sex, usually Ed would suck him off, as he jerked Ed off and Ed would be on his way. Tonight though, Roy wanted to go further. He parted their lips once again and sat back pulling the small body into his lap so they were face to face. He again forced his lips over the blonde's lips and he slowly slid half way into his entrance.

Ed let a screaming moan escape his throat, into Roy's mouth, as a mixture of pain and pleasure was sent up his spine.

Roy felt a little bit of pain on his back as the small boy dug his nails into him, but on one side he only felt cold the pressure of metal fingers. He pulled his lips off of the smaller pair as he slid in completely and stopped to let his body adjust.

"Y-you bastard..." Ed managed to pant out as he clung onto the man who was inside of him.

"Come now Ed," Roy's lips twisted into a sly smirk ",You seem to like it." He kept his pale hands on the small hips to support the fragile body.

Ed placed his own forehead softly against Roy's as he wrapped his legs around the man. "You could have warned me... That really hurt."

"Can I keep going?" When Roy saw the slight nod he raised Ed up a little bit and smirked. "I would have anyways." With these words said he thrust upwards back into the boy's tight entrance, earning him a moan. He could feel the fingernails digging deeper into him and changed their position so Ed was on his back. Roy pulled out agian and thrusted back in, watching as the body beneath him moved as he thrusted.

Ed wanted to scream but soon forgot about the pain as he felt a now warm hand wrap around his hard member. Gasping for air, he let out a soft moan as Roy pumped him in time with his thrusting. His body felt as if it were on fire, his muscle were beging to tense a warm liquid was beging to fill him, and a second warm liquid was spraying across his stomach and chest. It took him a second to realize what had happened but as soon as he did he was furious. "I can't believe you came inside me you bastard!"

"Calm down." Roy basically whispered as he pulled out of the small stretched opening. He lowered his face and whipped Ed's chest and stomach once again with his tongue, lapping off the majority of the come. When he was finished he looked up at the boy's face and saw that his eyes were closed, his breathing had slowed down and become even. "He fell asleep?" Roy whispered to himself as he slipped off the bed, he covered Ed with the blanket and cleaned himself off.

He padded into the living room and turned on the light before making himself a stiff drink, scotch and ice. He smiled and took a sip of his drink as someone knocked on the door. He blinked and ran back to the bedroom, trying not to wake Ed up, and threw on some boxers and a shirt. He rushed out of the, forgeting to shut the door. "Coming." He called out hoping that a neighboor didnt hear him and Ed.

From the other side of the door, the man who had two toned hair heard a clank of a dead bolt and the rattle of a handle as the door slowly opened. "Morning Colonel."

Roy spun around to look at his clock, his drink sloshing and clanking, the clock read '12:53'. "Jean, if your coming over at this hour its not business, so don't call me 'Colonel'." He spun back around to look the man in the face, he was wearing a plain black shirt and his military blue pants. "Speaking of which why are you here?"

Havoc waved his hand asking for permission to enter. "May I?" Before the colonel could answer, Jean heard the clank of metal and began to grow supiscios. When Roy stepped aside he stepped in and immediately looked to the room, seeing clothes sprawled out across the floor, and a red cloak on the floor near his feet. "Roy you didn't."

Roy let the door fall shut and he slowly made his way towards the couch. "What? Relations in the military is common. We don't have time for relations anywhere else, and the women here avoid relations with higher ups. Haven't you personally seen how the military can ruin relationships."

Havoc shook his head and sighed. "I'm not saying that I care that your with someone in the military or that its a man, but Elric is just a kid."

Roy chuckled as he let his body fall into the soft comfort of the couch. "He would try to kill you for saying that you know. Anyways, why are you here Jean?"

The Second Lieutenant Slipped an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "I was working late and I overheard the F?rer talking to his secretary." The cigarette in his mouth bounced as he talked and he looked Roy in the eye. "They've got a huge lead Roy, and they think this may be the real thing."

The Colonel's face twisted into a devious smirk. "Lieutenant, you wouldnt by any chance happen to be interested in men would you? You know, sexually?"

Havoc raised his eyebrow and pulled the cigarette away from his lips. "Well Sir, as you... ever so kindly pointed out, the military has destroyed all my relationships and the women here avoid inside relations."

"Then I'm guessing its safe to say that it's been a while since you could release sexual tension with another person."

Jean cough quietly and looked towards the bedroom. "Well I... err.. umm, yeah I guess, but Sir what about Ed?"

Roy chuckled again and he stood up and walked to the door, which he preceeded to open and motioned for Havoc to leave. Once He was out the door Roy smiled at him. "Come back here tomorrow night around 11:30, Ed is going to pleasure you." Before Jean could say anything Roy closed the door and locked it up. "A fine days work if I do say so myself."

* * *

Please review and tell me my mistakes so i can improve, I know it isnt very good but please do review!! 


	2. It Began to Spin

Disclaimer: I do not own this series or any of these characters if i did you would see this on TV.

Warnings: Yaoi (AKA: Man on Man action baby!!!), Horrible author, Language

Well I got a rather good response for the first chap lol and I was advised to get a Beta never really had one or thought about getting one though but enjoy! For that one person who thought the first chapter was random... I know it was I couldnt think of how to start it out.

* * *

Ed was on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. "No... NO!" He cried out blood dripping off his hands. In his arms was the bleeding motionless body of his lover. "Roy? Roy! Please no.. You can't... I... I L..." Gasping for air he could barely make the words. "I Lo..." Ed's mind slowly slipped to consciousness as light seeped over his face. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision was slightly blurry, but he had just woken up so that was normal. He reached up to rub his eyes with his flesh hand finding his face soaking wet. 

"Ed?" A cleanly shaven Roy stuck his head out of the bathroom which was still emitting steam from his shower. He smiled, not a devious smile that said 'Oh I'm so up to something' like usual, but a kind sweet smile that Ed really enjoyed. "Morning."

Ed quickly wiped his face of the tears cause by his dream and sat up. It took a minute for his brain to process it, but he soon yelped in pain and laid back down. "You bastard I can't sit."

"Oh why good morning to you too Roy." Roy said sarcastically as he made his way over to Ed clad in only a towel. "Does it really hurt that bad? I really didn't plan that." He kneeled down at the bedside and placed a warm hand on Ed's cheek. "I'm really sorry."

"What time is it? D-did I really sleep over here? Shit Winry is gonna bite my head off." Ed sat up wincing in the pain. Still on the floor Roy was hurt, there he was trying to worry about the boy yet Ed acted as if Roy didnt care. "I have to go Roy."

Roy stood up and his towel remained on the floor, his rather large member dangling in Ed's face. "Don't even think about it you haven't eaten yet!"

A throbbing vein appeared on Ed's face that all have come to know and love. "You pervert!! I'll bite that damn thing off!!"

Roy blinked innocently and looked down barely realizing his towel had fallen. He bent down and pulled it back up with a soft chuckle. "I meant I made you breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and well this sasauge if you want it of course." Roy walked into the large hotel closet laughing like an idiot.

Ed struggled to his feet and limped out of the bedroom. In the living room, on the couch, was a nicely folded pile of clothing which was recently washed. "That Roy..." He mumbled to himself as he continued his journey to the kitchen. Sure enough on the stove in two different skillets were 3 pieces of bacon and some scrambled eggs. He happily made himself a plate and sat at the kitchen table yelping once again.

Roy entered the room, adjusting his blue military jacket wearing the same type of blue pants as he was the night before. "Is it really that bad Ed?"

Ed glared daggers at the man, but Roy couldn't take him seriously with a piece of bacon half way in his mouth. He ripped the bacon in half swallowing what was in his mouth and sighed. "It's nothing compared to attaching automail, I'll be fine. I just don't know what I'm going to tell Al and Winry." His mind never left the food for he already had a spoonful of eggs in his mouth. "Why didn't you make toast?"

Sometimes Ed was a major hassle, but Roy didnt really care. He made his way over to the boy, bent down, and kissed his cheek. Before standing back up he wiped some egg off of the soft cheek and smiled sweetly once again. "Can you come back over at about 11 tonight? I know it's a lot to ask for, but..."

Ed stood up, his back throbbing, and grabbed his already empty plate and limped his way back to the kitchen. "Roy as much as I would love to, you know I can't." He softly laid his plate into the sink and walked back into the living room. "Now where are my boxers im tired of walking around naked." He laughed wanting the awkward air to disappear.

"Lieutenant Havoc has information on the Philosopher's Stone. He'll be here at 11:30, and let's just say he is sexually frustrated and he wants your help. Wether your here or not is completely up to you, but he will be here at 11:30. Lock up when you leave." Roy walked out, allowing the door to fall noisily shut behind him.

Ed stood there, his arms dangling, back feeling as if it were on fire. How could that man do this to him? That kind sweet smile from earlier, his clothing washed and folded, and that breakfast... Was it all just a deception? Did Roy really have a heart, or was a piece of coal beating in his chest? "I'll kill him." Ed tried to run to the door, but his back screamed in protest and he fell to his knees. For the second time that morning tears began to stream down his face.

--------------------------------------------

Roy entered a large building rather loudly, and began to make his way to his office. There standing at a plexiglass window, waiting for a document from a receptionist, with a cigarette in mouth was Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Roy smirked deviously and slowed his pace. As he slowly passed the taller man he placed a hand on his hip allowing it to slide across his lower back as he walked by.

Havoc ripped his cigarette out of his mouth and quickly spun around. "W-what the H... Oh Colonel Sir!" He gave Roy a clumsy salute, his face already a light rose color.

"At ease." Roy watched as his hand fell from his face and his other hand brought his lung destructor back to his lips. "We're on for tonight, don't be late. 11:30 don't forget." He kept his face emotionless and continued to his office. As he arrived he looked around for Riza but saw no sign of her. Luckily he found her sitting at his desk Black Hayate in her lap.

Riza glanced in his direction dropping the gun she had lifted off the desk ready to fire. "Your late, thats not like you."

Roy sighed and looked at the floor. "Riza please leave me be and do not let anyone come in here unless it is the Fuhrer himself."

"Roy you know I cannot do that unless you outrank the person asking to enter." She stood up and holstered her gun keeping the dog held close to her chest.

He looked up and her and gave a broken and weak smile. "This isn't and order Hawkeye, it's a request from a hurting friend."

Without a word Riza slipped out of the room, bringing the door quietly shut behind her, and leaving Roy to be alone.

Roy made his way to his desk and slumped down in his chair. What was he to Ed? Surely what ever he was was lost now after what he has done. What was Ed to him? All he has ever wanted was sex, never a serious relationship. He really wanted to change though, but yet here he was... making an excuse to get Havoc over at his place, naked and helpless to fight him off. He felt as if he were a monster, he didn't deserve Ed and Ed surely didn't want him now. How could He?

"Damnit I'm such an idiot. I have to set things straight." He stood up and headed for the door, as he exited he let it be known by how loudly the door shut behind him. As he walked to the main exit Hawkeye was immediately on his tail.

"Colonel where are you going!?" She had no sign of the small black and white dog and she kept close to Roy.

"I have to set things right and your not going to stop me." Roy exited the building, ignoring all the please Riza made to try and get him to stay. He quickly made his way to a vehicle in which he was issued.

"Sir!" Riza was suprised when Roy stopped and looked at her. She soon became furious though as he took her gun and took the fully loaded clip out of it and got into the car. "Sir!!"

"Sorry Hawkeye, but I have to do this." Without anything else to say he drove off.

--------------------------------------------

Ed sat down on the bed, his back and now his head were both throbbing in pain. A small lump was already beging to show and Winry placed her wrench on the dresser. "Winry, please... I'm sorry I didn't come back last night."

"Your sorry you didn't come back? Why did you even leave in the first place Ed? I was worried sick that something might have happened to you." Winry looked down at Ed her eyes full of tears and pain. He really didn't mean to make her worry.

Quite noisily Al entered the room carrying an icepack for his brother's hurt head. "I was too brother. It's not fair for you to just disappear and let us worry like that." Even if Al's face and eyes didn't show emotion, his echoing voice could tell Ed enough. Al held the ice pack out to Ed and winced slightly as he snatched it away.

Ed placed the ice pack on his head and stood up. "I already said that I'm sorry ok?" He quickly began to make his way to the door. He looked back at Al and Winry as his hand gripped the door knob. "I don't know what else you want from me." Before Ed could open the door to leave, someone knocked. "Who the..." Ed opened the door to see a seriously looking Roy Mustang standing there. Apparently Ed had changed his mind about leaving for the door came slamming shut and was quickly locked.

"Come on Ed I need to talk to you." Roy called out from the other side of the door. Of course he knew Ed would react like this, he had plenty of reason to.

"Just go away there is nothing to talk about!" Ed took his seat on the bed again before hearing a loud boom. All three of them looked away and covered their faces, but when Ed looked back up he saw a large dark ringed circle where his door used to be and Roy Mustang with his left hand in the air. They all stared in shock at the distrucion caused by the Flame Alchemist.

Roy stepped in, his foot landing on a burnt piece of the door. "Al, Winry, could you give me and Ed a moment alone?" Roy smiled as they quickly nodded and ran out of the hole. Roy stepped forward starring down at Ed who was staring at him in shock. "Ed.."

Ed's shock quickly turned to rage. "I'll be there! Is that what you want to hear Colonel?" Ed looked up at the hurt expression on Roy's face, but of course he felt no guilt.

"Ed I lo.." Roy was cut off by Ed who stood up yelled.

"Just leave Colonel, I'm off duty today!"

Roy turned, nearly in tears, and walked out. "I'm sorry." Roy turned the corner fighting for composure.

* * *

Well I actually read this one over but Idon't think I caught all my Mistakes anyways review! show meh some love. 


	3. A Plot is Compiled

Disclaimer: I do not own this series or any of the characters in this series or this would not be a fanfic but this would be the actual show.

Warnings: contains yaoi smut material (aka: man on man action baby!!), and a horrible author without a Beta.

* * *

Roy noisily stammered into his hotel room slamming the door behind him. He pulled off his blue military jacket and threw it hard against the wall, a hearing button snap off and land a couple feet away from the jacket. He kicked off his boots, both hitting the wall softly and landing messily on his jacket. He stumbled into the hotel bedroom and dropped face first in the bed. 'Oh God' he thought after inhaling once. 'No one has come in here to change the sheets... This bed reeks of Ed... I took his innocence here and then whored him out to Havoc... What the hell was I thinking?' For the second time Roy found himself fighting back tears.

He stood up and left the room, wanting to be as far away from that bed as he could get. He went to his personal bar and grabbed a glass and a bottle of scotch. As he looked from the bottle to the glass, he dropped the glass which made a loud thump and rolled under the table. Roy twist the cap off the bottle alowing it to fall and land near his feet, he took a gulp before walking to the couch and dropping into it. Roy took a large gulp in between each thought about Ed, which where often and consistant.

When Roy first told Jean that Ed would pleasure him, he lied to himself and thought that he was trying to help the boy. The truth was that he knew if Ed was with Havoc he could be with Havoc too. He had always had his eyes on Havoc, always thinking that he was stricly women, he even snuck a peek once or twice in the dorm showers. That tall slender body, great muscles, a great tan, and Roy even liked the way Havoc smoked.

The only reason he truly whored Ed out to Jean was that so he could join in and he wouldn't be cheating alone, Ed would be cheating too. Ed would share his digutsting sin, but since they both did it he figured Ed wouldn't think badly about it. He didn't take Ed's feelings into mind when he thought about this, but who knew mabye Ed would forgive him. Hell he who was he kidding thinking like that Ed didn't forgive anyone so easily for doing something so rash and severe.

A loud banging on the door startled Roy out of his 'Deep Thinking'. "Must be Havoc." He mumbled as he got up and stumbled clumsily over to the door. As he swung the door open he looked towards the ceiling. "Heya Lieutenant Havoc!" Roy slurred out loudly. Once he realized he was staring at a blank ceiling he blinked and his gaze began to fall down some until it came upon a smaller blonde woman. "Heeeey, your the wrong lieutenant!" Roy spun around to look at the clock, almost falling over in the process, and saw that it was only 4:32 pm, and turned back to Hawkeye.

Riza's eyes traced over the Colonel, noticing his messy, and now stained, uniform, the now nearly empty scotch bottle, and the sadness that stil remained in his eyes. "Hakuro sent me to find you Sir, but your in no condition to come back in to work. According to Hakuro I never found you Sir."

------------------------------------------------------

Ed lay there on the bed, arms straight out over his head, feet dangling over the edge, thinking of the perfect way to get Mustang back. Then it dawned on him, he knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

A rather large metal head poked in through the rather huge hole in the wall. Winry had forced Al to look in because she was afraid Mustang would still be there and she didn't want her non-metal face to get burned. "Brother..." Al carefully steped into the room, avoiding all major pieces of rubble and debris. "Are you ok?" Al's armor dinked when a chunk of the ceiling hit him on the shoulder.

With a sigh Ed stood up, his back still hurting but it actually felt a lot better. "I'm fine Al." He clapped his hand and slammed them to the floor and in a flash of blue light the room was restored to its original state, leaving Winry outside the door. He made his way to that door first opening it for Winry then steping out and shutting it behind himself. The door shot back open and Winry stuck her head back out.

"Where do you think your going?" She commanded giving Ed a furious glare.

"I need some time to think and be alone. Is that ok with you?" Without waiting for an answer Ed began to walk away. Without another word he heard the door behind him latch shut and he kept walking down the hall without looking back. Ed took the stairs down to the main lobby of his own hotel, the lobby was bustling with people all acting happy and chatting amongst each other. At this certain point in time these people made him sick.

Ed pushed the heavy glass doors open and exited out into the bright afternoon. He earned himself a couple glances as he pulled out his State Alchemist watch to check the time. "5:08" he mumbled to himself as he walked along. Ed hated being in the city. Why the hell the State was having the Military Ball in East City was beyond him, they could have atleast had it in Central where they all had their own rooms. Not only that, but there just had to be a mandatory attendance for all state alchemist.

He kept walking, no particular destination.

That Roy, what bastard how dare he make discions like that for other people, let alone the person who was sleeping in his bed. Roy always told him how much he missed him during the weeks he was out on a lead looking for the stone, could he really have meant it or has he been sleeping with Havoc the whole time? Ed sighed, his plan to hurt his now ex-lover involved using Havoc... Was it worth, to use another person for a personal cause, especially a cause to hurt someone. By doing this wont it make him just as bad as that bastard Roy? What the hell did he care, Roy deserved what was coming now he just needed to take care of some business.

He checked his watch as he now made a course for his walk. 5:45 Plenty of time.

------------------------------------------------------

Havoc's pale blue eyes followed the red hand on the clock as it slowly circled around again and again. Tightening his lips on the paper covered filtered shaft in his mouth he inhaled feeling his lungs fill with warm smoke. He held his breath savoring the warmth in his chest, he then preceded to slowly exhale out the side of his mouth. Looking through the small cloud of smoke he read the clock. 6:22. Just five and a half hours till he was expected at Roy's hotel room.

He leaned back in his chair and allowed his eyes to travel around the room, no one seemed comfortable in the temporary headquaters. Breda figdeted with a hotdog on a plate infront of him, Falman sat in a corner quietly chatting with Fuery. Hawkeye was staring out the window and the Colonel was no where to be found. Where could the Colonel possibly be, Jean had a couple things that he wouldn't mind discussing with him.

Havoc's eyes traveled back to the clock as he inhaled the last puff of the cigarette, which he proceded to put out as he released the smoke in rings amusingly. 6:24. Time just didn't seem to favor Havoc at this time for he was ready to be set free at 6:30, a time that really didn't like to come. Someone came bursting through the door and Jean nearly fell backwards in his chair.

"Lieutenant Havoc." Jeans eyes turned to the source of the voice, slightly suprised to see Ed. "Can I have a word with you Lieutenant, in private."

Havoc jumped up and gave Ed a salute, which merely earned him a half glare. Understanding that he didn't care about formalities, Havoc quickly made his way to the door and followed Ed to a quiet secure room. "So, whats up?" Havoc leaned on a wall near the door they had just entered and looked curiously towards his small superior.

"I need your help." Ed looked up at the blue eyed man, the only emotion on his face was that of hurt and pain.

Havoc raised and eyebrow and stepped forward. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with tonight would it?"

Ed nodded and looked to the floor, suddenly finding his feet extremely fascinating. "Roy made this... deal with you without my knowledge, and it truly hurt me." He looked back up to Havoc a fake smile plastered on his lips. "I want you to help me get Roy back, will you help me?"

Havoc's quirked eyebrow dropped. "But aren't you and him... Oh never mind." Havoc shook his head pushing those thoughts from his mind. "Sure I'll help ya out kid, what do you have in mind?"

Ed's smile twisted into a sincere grin. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do..."

------------------------------------------------------

Roy's eyes were locked on the clock, a half full bottle of scotch tightly gripped in his right hand. 11:16, he was begining to think Ed wouldn't show, but could he really blame him? He had been truly horrible to the boy, Ed would probably rather eat his own automail foot than come here.

56, 57, 58, 59, 11:17 still no Ed.

The bottle sloshed and slurred as it found it's way up to Roy's lips. The warm liquid slid into his mouth and down his throat in a slightly stinging process.

11, 12, 13, a knock at the door.

Roy happily jumped to his feet and left the bottle on the table. He ran to the door hoping it was Ed, and when he opened it his heart nearly skipped a beat for there was the small blonde standing before him at the door. "Ed!" He called out reaching forward to embrace the teen. Before his arms were actually around Ed, Roy felt a cold hard metal hand against his chest.

"Don't touch me, I'm not here for you." Slightly pushing Roy aside Ed entered the dimly lit room, the scent of alcohol overpowering all his other senses. "How much have you been drinking Colonel?" Ed spun to see Roy's hard gaze as the door came closed.

Roy began to make his way back to his favorite spot on the couch. "What do you care Major?" He had obviously stressed the word 'Major', but even he didn't know why he did that.

Ed gave off and exasperated sigh and sat on a quite uncomfortable chair, wanting to keep away from Roy. They both sat and waited in the dim light for about 10 minutes.

At 11:27 there was a second knock at the door, which when opened revealed a half heartedly smiling Havoc. After Roy invited him in he sighed and began to explain. "Listen, Jean, when I offered Ed to you I wasn't thinking. It was wrong of me and I should have taken Ed into consideration." Ed stood up and made his way over to the two men. "So I think we should just call tonight off." Roy finished with a second.

Havoc's face suddenly became more serious. "That's ok, I completely understand."

Ed slipped his fingers into the front of Havoc's pants and smirked. "Who said that I wanted to call it off, after all it is being called off because of me isn't it?" Ed began to pull a now slightly blushing Havoc towards the couch. "I really do need this information." Wrapping one of his arms around the back of his tall companions neck, Ed pulled the man down into a rough sloppy kiss.

Across the room stood a completely confused Roy Mustang. Although when Havocs single black shirt was dropped to the floor he stepped forward planning to join in.

* * *

I hoped it was as good as the other chapters, I was kinda slow a producing this one because I'm kinda thinking about an idea for another story. Anyways please review and tell how to become better. 


End file.
